Write A Caption
Voting is now open for the 2008 Truthys. Please click here to vote. Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends & most holidays) Check the archive for ones you may have missed and the 2008 Year In Review =Archives= The last three archives: * Archive #146 * Archive #147 * Archive #148 =New Secretary Of State Addresses Diplomatic Corps= *Is it just me or are the two guys closest to Hillary checking out her ass? --Sneakers 07:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * "Must not look at her ass ... must not laugh ... must not look at her ass ... must not laugh ..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:12, 28 January 2009 (UTC) =New Press Secretary Conducts First Press Conference= * I never thought I would say this... I miss Bush... at least he had a hot Press Secretary... --Mutopis 22:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) *Where the fuck is Dana Perino?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??! --Sneakers 07:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) =President Obama Suspends Military Tribunals At Gitmo= =Debris Cleaned-Up After Storm= =Afghans Kill Children= *(Two guys in the lower right corner) Guy one: "You forget your green hat too?" Guy two: "I thought it was Brown hat day!" --Sneakers 07:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) =Billions Of UFO's create Formation Over New Zealand= Bo-Wa-Hahahahahaha! =Remote Alaskan Village Finally Receives Emergency Donations Of Food And Supplies= * At least there aren't any vampires..........yet. --Sneakers 05:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) =Sumo Wrestler Arrives For Tournament= =Heroic Pilot Murdered By His Mother= Poor guy... He looks dead... Like he's been dead for a while! =Rehabilitated Hawk Released Back Into The Wild= =Landfills Nationwide Are Seeing Less Trash= =Polar Bears Float Down the Thames= * I, for one, welcome our new Polar Bear overlords --Mutopis 23:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) =Fashion Week Begins In Paris= * OH GOD!!! MY EYES!!!! UNSEE UNSEE!!!!!!! --Mutopis 23:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) =George Bush Vandalizes Charles Manson's Palm Beach Mansion= =Timothy Geithner Sworn-In As Treasury Secretary= * Biden: "Okay Timmy, let's do this in one shot, I don't want Barack giving me that look again."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ="Slumdog Millionaire" Wins SAG Awards= =Government Of Iceland Resigns Following Protests Over Bank Failures= * Iceland has terrorists??? --Mutopis 17:47, 27 January 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Gives First Interview With Al-Arabiya= *Obama's attempt at an anti-american video. Sorry Obama, but Ossama will still win this year's "Anti-American Videos Award" --Mutopis 17:47, 27 January 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Meets With Congressional Republicans= =Ridership On Mass Transit In United States Increases Even As Funds Decrease= * Florida politicians insist there is no connection between the number of houses foreclosed and the number of people riding the trains all day.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC) =The U.S. Naval Observatory Through History= The images from left are: 1950 aerial, 1970, 2000, Google map (sometimehttp://blog.wired.com/defense/2008/07/what-is-google.html between 2005 and 1/18/2009), 1/27/2009.